Dead Frontier Wiki
__NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ June June 23, 2011 The Development blog has been updated, revealing a large list of improvements that Admin will start working on: June 9, 2011 Today, the Wraith attacks on Fort Pastor ended. It is Possible that the attacks were a glitch, an experiment or Admin Pwn simply got mad again. June 7, 2011 Today, Fort Pastor has been overrun by zombies, including Bosses (mainly Flaming Wraiths). While less experienced survivors fled to safety, the veterans remained to hold the fort with a grin on their face and a "bring it on!" attitude. Little is yet known if this infestation is only temporary or permanent. May May 28, 2011 A handful of minor appearance tweaks in the game have been noticed. Most notably character names are now highlighted in red, equipped Corpse Blasters now show their unique design on the character avatar. May 21, 2011 Dead Frontier page went into Maintenance Mode for an update. One known part of the update is that after a stat reset, stats don't have to be distributed in batches representing each level up. Instead, all the available stat points can be divided in one turn. Additionally the 577 Rex and the Vulcan have been re-skinned. May 17, 2011 The weapon damage stats for new weapons have been updated to official values. The damage per hit values now indicate the average hit damage (dps / hits per second) as opposed to the previous maximum hit damage (regular damage x 5). May 15, 2011 Weapon proficiencies now have a cap of 110. New weapons have appeared in the Credit Shop and the Elite Shop. The new weapon statistics on the wiki are currently just ESTIMATES. Once more information is available the articles will get updated. May 12, 2011 A game update occurred. Most noticeably, various Inner City objects including lootables, have had their location changed. May 1, 2011 Easter Eggs have been removed from the Credit Shop. April April 11, 2011 Today new Limited Edition holiday items appeared in the Credit Shop. Until May 1st, players may purchase an Easter Egg containing one item from the "High Level Equipment" section of the credit shop for 200 (150 for gold members) credits, or an Elite Easter Egg containing one item from the "Elite Equipment" section of the credit shop for 850 (750 for gold members) credits. March March 22, 2011 Artwork found on Greg Taylor Art has people speculating on new weapons/armor in the future. Check here for the discussion March 9, 2011 As stated in the Development blog: March 5, 2011 Yet another awaited update from Adminpwn's Development blog: February February 24, 2011 More updates from Adminpwn's Development blog: February 21, 2011 Information from Development blog. In a day or two I'll be releasing an update containing the following things: - Boss loot - Tons of bug/glitch fixes (think I got them all this time ) - Non-browser caching That last one means that once you complete the loading screen once, you won't see it again unless an update happens (which from now on will probably be roughly once every month) or you decide to manually clear your Unity cache. This should make the game a lot more enjoyable for those with slower connections. New enemies will follow shortly after that. February 13, 2011 Scrap prices of Courier packages (2D) have been changed down to $15. February 3, 2011 Scrap values have been changed. OAs have been shortened. ( OAs would go on for 2 - 7 minutes ) January January 9, 2011 Credit Shop prices have been lowered today as they were "significantly reduced across the board", stated in Admin Pwn's blog. So its now even cheaper to buy new weapons, armor, stat resets, etc. for those looking to get more bang for their buck. The GAU was also removed from the Credit Shop for unknown reasons but is said by Neil in his blog that "It may come back at a later date, but for now it is 100% unavailable for purchase". It might be some time before it can be available for purchase again. The Forsaken Titanium Blades have been renamed to officially as "Titanium Blades" and both the Titanium Blades and Rebellion can now be bought in the Credit Shop for 3000 credits each (or 2500 credits for Gold Members). The EXP bonus values for gold members have also been doubled instead of +25% per kill, while the costs to GodCraft weapons/armours with credits have been cut in half. Also Assault Rifles and Heavy Machine Guns have had their damage Boosted slightly. Additionally, the wiki weapon damages were changed and updated to now present all weapons with their respective Damage per Second values, including the average DPS with the maximum critical chance factored in. January 4, 2011 An "Arena" option has been added to the outpost. A PvP labyrinth with exits at the top and bottom. The purpose is to provide a fun PvP experience without the hassle of healing and repairing. Now when you upgrade to gold membership when you die in the arena you only have to wait 5 seconds before being revived. Go fight to the death! January 1, 2011 Happy New Year everyone! Let's hope for a full release and recover from our hangovers! Category: Browse